Inocente engaño
by Neji H-H
Summary: No hay nada peor que una mentira que parte el corazón y quiebra el alma.


**Inocente engaño. **

* * *

Solía pensar que el matrimonio era la convivencia, la solidificación del amor entre una pareja. La fortaleza de un vínculo. Y los hijos, el fruto de nuestro sentimiento y deseo por crecer, por unirnos. La preparación y fortaleza de aquel amor que sentimos en la adolescencia y prevalece a pesar de los años, del tiempo y las heridas.

Eso es lo que yo creía, lo que pensaba acerca del matrimonio. Casarme con una edad adecuada, si era Hokage o no realmente no me importaba. Dejó de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo… Si lo conseguía, sería el fruto de mi voluntad y esfuerzo. Si no… No significa que fracasé, solo que debo trabajar un poco más para conseguirlo.

Después de haber estado a punto de morir, las prioridades y perspectivas acerca de la vida cambian. Lo que se volvió un objetivo desaparece, y lo que tienes es lo que importa. Lo que verdaderamente importa.

Sin embargo, mis prioridades cambiaron de una forma radical y drástica. Tuve que casarme, no porque quisiera, sino porque me obligaron a hacerlo… Si tan solo no hubiese bebido de más aquella noche… Sabría exactamente lo que sucedió.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Me dijo aquella voz femenina carente de fragilidad, sobrada de vigor y fuerza, pero manteniendo esa femineidad única. Fuerte y vivaz. No endeble, ni débil. Ella no parece de cristal.

Tomé uno de sus cortos mechones rosados y los deslicé como agua escurriéndose por mis dedos. Suaves y sedosos. Enseguida los llevé a mi nariz, un tenue y casi imperceptible olor a cerezos inundó mis pulmones y mi ser completo. Adoraba ese aroma, lo necesitaba como la luna a la noche.

— En ti. — respondí.

Le di un ligero pico en los labios y le sonreí, ella también lo hizo, pero de forma menos alegre y más comprensiva. En el fondo sabía que le mentía.

— Mientes. — musitó, suave —. A mí no tienes porqué mentirme, Naruto. Te conozco, ¿qué sucede?

Su pregunta era insistente, su tono bastante tranquilo, lo suficiente para saber que si esta vez le mentía seguro las pagaría. Y no sería de la forma buena…

Dejé de descansar la cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano y la dejé caer sobre la almohada, mi cuerpo estaba torcido, de esa forma podía mirarla sin perder detalle de sus expresiones. Sus ojos jade me miraban curiosos y a la espera de una respuesta, seguramente ya se figuraba muchas, pero esperaba por la que yo pudiera emitir en ese instante.

Solté un profundo suspiro, dejé el mechón en el lugar detrás de su oreja y deslicé la yema de mi dedo por la lechosa piel desnuda de su hombro. La observé estremecerse con ese ligero tacto, pero no ahondé más en el asunto. Había otro que me robaba los pensamientos, el mismo que ahora me impedía disfrutar de su compañía y los pocos minutos que pasaban juntos.

— Sigo con dudas. — confesé, ella entrecerró los ojos, no comprendía en su totalidad —. Satoshi.

Entonces ella entendió y elevó las cejas con sorpresa.

— ¿Piensas qué…?

— No lo sé, tal vez… — contesté, elevando los hombros.

La vi pasar de la incredulidad al enojo en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Tú crees realmente que ella haya recurrido a eso para casarse contigo? — preguntó, con aquel tono que demandaba indecoro y reprensión, como si no la creyese capaz de urdir semejante mentira… —. Eso sería muy ruin y mezquino, sin mencionar lo injusto. No creo que llegue a tanto, Naruto. — me regañó.

Yo no estaba tan seguro.

— No lo sé, lo has visto, Sakura. ¿Dime que cuando lo ves no se te viene a otra persona a la mente? Porque a mí sí, y no me puedes decir que no.

Se quedó callada, abrió la boca pero más bien boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Sabía que tenía razón.

— Puedes ordenar una prueba.

Sugirió, pasado unos momentos en silencio.

— Y no me valdría de nada. Estoy atado a ella de por vida, eso no me serviría.

Estaba enojado, molesto, dolido… Tantas cosas por algo que se supone debería de ser todo lo contrario a lo que sentía.

— Naruto…

Escuché su voz, en un murmullo terso que me removió hasta el alma. No estaba bien, lo sabía, ¿si era justo? Podría decirse que en su forma de pensar era muy justo. Pero no significaba que no se sintiera mal, era obsceno a la vista de los demás. Sin embargo, lo era mucho más aquel que engañaba por placer, por el simple hecho de cumplir sus propios caprichos.

— No quiero hablar de esto, no nos llevará a ningún lugar.

Lo corté antes de meternos más en esto, en cuestión de segundos ya la tenía debajo de mi cuerpo de nuevo. Ella gimió y jadeó sorprendida ante el mi inesperado movimiento, pero estaba más seguro que era porque mi erección rozaba su punto sensible.

— No quiero pensar en ellos… Cuando estoy contigo.

— Naruto…

No la dejé continuar sellando sus labios con los míos, sabía que ella también se sentía mal, más ninguno de los dos lo frenaba. ¿Y qué importaba? Al final, ambos fuimos usados y engañados, ¿qué otra cosa se podía hacer?

Llegué a mi casa muy entrada la noche. Solo había silencio en la mansión, una que otra luz encendida pero nada del otro mundo. Caminé sin cuidado, como ninja, aprendes a andar con sigilo aun cuando no deseas hacerlo.

Me dirigí directamente hacia mi habitación, no obstante, mientras iba por el camino escuché un balbuceo. Seguido de eso un llanto, provenía de la habitación cercana a la que ocupábamos Hinata y yo. Supuse que ella no se levantaría, como llevaba no haciéndolo los últimos 6 meses después de que nació nuestro _"hijo"_. Así que, como siempre, encaminé mis pasos hacia la habitación de Satoshi.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud y al acercarme a la cuna, me encontré con que nuestro hijo de seis meses lloraba desconsolado. Sus ojitos apuñados al igual que sus pequeñas manos, pataleaba con una extrema rigidez y su carita estaba roja como una cereza mientras hacía pucheros de molestia.

— Ven acá pequeño. — susurré.

Enseguida lo tomé entre mis brazos, y como sucedió la primera vez que lo tomé, no sentía aquella conexión entre padre e hijo. Aquel sentimiento de desbordante felicidad y alegría, aquel que te hace sentirte en las nubes y bajar a tierra creyendo que estás aun en el cielo. Como el amor que sentía por aquella mujer que le robaba el sueño…

No obstante, eso no significaba que ese pequeño no le robara el corazón. Hinata lo había dejado de lado. Después de haberlo esperado con tanto anhelo, por alguna inexplicable razón, comenzó a comportarse como una madre desobligada y desatendida. Y si soy sincero, no me lo esperé de ella, no encajaba en el papel de mala madre.

Pero tampoco me esperé que se aprovechara de una situación en la que pudo detenerme en lugar de alentarme y utilizarme de forma conveniente. Aun no superaba eso. Reconocía mi error. Por mucho tiempo creí que yo abusé de su confianza, que violé su derecho a la negación e hice lo que hice y por eso me responsabilicé. Más nunca pensé que la víctima del engaño sería yo, y tenía enfrente a la más grande mentira…

— Eso, ya estás.

Terminé de cambiarle el pañal, ponerle ropa limpia y lo cargué de nuevo. Satoshi me miraba, con sus grandes ojos perla y su carita mucho más tranquila, menos roja y más curiosa. No iba a negarlo, ese pequeño me robaba el corazón y enternecía mi alma.

Al fin y al cabo, era mi hijo, dijera lo que dijera.

— ¿Sabes lo que hice hoy? ¿No? Tuve que cazar un gato, solo porque la vieja loca de nuestra Hokage está molesta conmigo… _Precisamente porque le dije vieja_. — murmuré entre dientes.

Solté una pequeña risa, realmente ver a Tsunade molesta por cada insulto a su edad era un privilegio que me negaba a dejar. Aunque eso siempre me valía un castigo o una misión ridícula, pero valía la pena.

Tan pronto como dejé escapar mi carcajada el pequeño también soltó una risa, lo vi agitar sus bracitos y piernitas con mucha alegría. Lo que me sacó otra risa. Le miré, Satoshi, detallada y cuidadosamente… mi hijo tenía los ojos perla característicos de los Hyuga, eso no era de extrañarse… tenía algunos esporádicos mechones de cabello en color castaño claro, muy similar a los de su abuelo, lo que tampoco me alarmó en su momento.

Lo verdaderamente alarmante, fue cuando al pasar los meses… me percaté que sus facciones no se parecían a las mías, tampoco a las de Hinata… ni siquiera a las de Hiashi… no, se parecían a las de… Neji.

Pese a que tenía mucho parecido con Neji, supuse que sería lo más lógico ya que él y Hinata son primos. Por lo tanto, creí que sería lo más común entre esa familia, pues predominaban muchos sus genes. O por lo menos hasta que…

* * *

_Caminaba paulatinamente por los pasillos, muy lentos y pausado, silencioso. De repente escuché un jaleo, unas cosas cayeron al suelo y un par de voces. _

— _¡Hinata, Hinata espera! _

_Oí la voz de Neji, y por sus pasos parecía perseguirla. Era de noche y los pasillos de la mansión estaban oscuros. _

— _¡Hinata con un demonio, espera! _

_Por primera vez en mi vida, escuché al primo de mi esposa molesto, muy, muy molesto. _

— _N-No Neji… _

_Le escuché responder a mi esposa, que parecía que huía despavorida. Tan pronto como los escuché hablar muy cerca me escondí detrás de una de las puertas en el pasillo. Sí, sé que era inútil esconderme teniendo en cuenta que esa casa estaba plagada de gente con un Kekkei Genkai que consistía en un rango de visión de 360°, además de que la mayoría eran genios y su control de chakra tan excepcional como el de Tsunade y Sakura, incluso mayor que el de éstas. Pero nada perdía con intentarlo. _

_Así que me escondí detrás de la puerta para que no me vieran y bajé todo lo que me fue posible mi chakra para que no me detectaran. Sí, sé lo que piensan. Que soy un mal marido por permitir que mi esposa se enfrente a un hombre que, obviamente se encontraba molesto por algo. Sin embargo, había una razón que me empujaba a ocultarme y quedarme ahí para descubrir que sucedía. _

— _¡Hinata, no puedes huir de mí siempre! _

_Oí que habló él de nuevo, por lo que decidí abrir un poco la puerta y observar lo que sucedía por una rendija. Ya si pasaba algo, yo podría salir y defenderla. Le observé tomarla del brazo y darle vuelta con brusquedad, a lo que Hinata respondió con un diminuto gemido asustadizo. _

— _N-No Neji… no… debes olvidarlo. — pidió mi esposa, en una súplica. _

— _¿Qué lo olvide? ¿En serio me estás pidiendo que lo olvide? — le interrogó Neji, furioso. _

_Su ceño estaba fruncido levemente y sus ojos lucían igual. Todo rastro de pasividad se borró, fue como si no existiera esa persona en ese momento. _

— _N-Neji… _

— _No Hinata, sabes perfectamente que no puedo olvidarlo. _

— _Ti-Tienes qué… _

_Murmuró mi mujer, asustada e insistente. Parecía afligida por algo, y comenzaba a pensar y a hacerme ideas de lo que podía ser. _

— _¡Cómo voy a olvidar que Satoshi es hijo mío! — profirió Neji, finalmente, furioso. _

_Observé como Hinata brincó sorprendida y asustada de lo que su primo acababa de decir, y yo sentí como si un enorme bloque de concreto me hubiese caído en la cabeza. Como si agua fría me mojara el cuerpo y me provocara hipotermia, con huesos rotos y agua helada… un gran dolor, un gran ardor y una horrible y determinante ira… _

— _¡N-No, no lo digas… n-no quiero que nadie te escuche! — rogó mi esposa, yo la veía. _

_Tenía la cara afligida y miraba hacia todos lados, como esperando ver a alguien o que alguna persona saltara por el pasillo. Yo quería saltar, y matarlos a ambos. _

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Naruto se puede enterar de lo que pasó en realidad? ¿Por qué sabrá que nos engañaste a ambos para conseguir tu propósito? ¿Qué te aprovechaste de mi amor por ti como de su palabra y sentido del honor y lealtad? _

_Lo que le dijo Neji no me lo esperaba, de hecho, ya no me esperaba oír nada más, pero seguía ahí. Escuchando, torturándome… _

_Y mi esposa comenzó a temblar, como si alguna fuerza invisible la sacudiera, pronto escuchó los sollozos invadir el silencio lúgubre que se formó y las lágrimas se derramaron pronto por sus ojos… una visión frágil y lastimosa… pero yo ya no sentía lástima, ni siquiera compasión. _

— _N-Neji… p-por favor… _

_Un ruego que no le afectó a él ni a mí. _

— _Has sido vil Hinata, te aprovechaste, nos usaste… nos manipulaste sabiendo lo ambos sentíamos por ti… eso no tiene perdón bajo ninguna norma. — la forma tan rencorosa en la que Neji le habló, fue toda una revolución. _

_Pero muy aparte de eso, él tenía razón… nunca creí que Hinata llegara a ser así. No después de todo. _

_Mi "esposa" sollozó con más sentimiento y un lamento desgarrador dejó sus labios, a mí no me hizo sentir más que rabia y… asco… _

_Contemplé a Neji soltarle el brazo como si le quemase, pasar por su lado y detenerse a su espalda, no podía ver su expresión mucho menos sus ojos pero su voz hubiese dejado lastimado a cualquiera. _

— _Y si te lo preguntas… tú no eres la única que se arrepiente de esto, yo también. Fue inmoral acostarme con mi prima, pero es mucho peor haber engañado a un amigo. Y mucho más grave… haberte ayudado a conseguir tu objetivo sin saberlo. Eres baja Hinata, no te mereces a Naruto. _

_La frialdad con la que emitió las palabras debió dolerle, pues la oí llorar amargamente y lamentarse. Enseguida escuché como Neji la abandonaba en medio pasillo, la dejó sola con sus gemidos desgarradores. La observé caer de rodillas… y no me generó absolutamente una sola intención de consolarla, porque yo también necesitaba consuelo… _

_Acababa de enterarme de una verdad que ya intuía pero no quería aceptar… _

* * *

Parpadee, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y miré a mi hijo, me sentía tan terrible de saber que no llevaba mi sangre… tan mal de haber sido engañado, de no haberlo notado… y aun no me decidía a hablar con Neji del asunto.

Cada vez que lo hacía, algo en mi interior me lo impedía, no me permitía emitir palabra respectiva al asunto. Sentía que no debía, que no tenía derecho a reclamarle por algo en lo que él seguramente no tenía participación directa o por lo menos consciente del asunto. Sin embargo, había algo que necesitaba saber, algo que necesitaba decir. Y sí, le mentí a Sakura en cuanto le dije que no sabía la verdadera paternidad de Satoshi, pero no quería darle más preocupaciones y cosas en las que pensar.

Observé a Satoshi, ya se había dormido y se chupaba el dedo, sonreí, con melancolía y dolor.

— Tu madre ha sido muy mala, pero por lo menos a ti te hizo bien. — murmuré.

Le di un beso en la frente y lo coloqué de nuevo en su cuna, lo arropé y le miré unos segundos más. Él era mi hijo, después de todo, lo es aunque no lleve mi sangre.

— Necesito pensar, necesito decidir…

Decirlo en voz alta para mí mismo era muy fácil, lo difícil era hacerlo de verdad. Porque estoy tan confundido y tan dolido, que solo la quiero fuera de mi vida.

Finalmente le di un último vistazo a mi hijo, cerré la puerta con cuidado y me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes. Porque desde ese momento, dejaba de compartir habitación con su esposa, ya no se torturaría más con su compañía.

Ya no más.

* * *

_‹‹La mentira tiene muchas facetas: reticencia, cabildeo, murmuración... Pero es siempre arma de cobardes.››_


End file.
